creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalyptic Visions
OK, so what I'm about to tell you is just some of my dreams... These are just dreams may I remind you, but they are rooted in reality. So one of these dreams had me out, trick or treating on Halloween. Something I don't normally do, but that's just me. As I was walking down a street in my home town of Cookham, UK. I realised that I wasn't looking through my eyes. Nor anyone else's. As if I was watching it at the cinema. Then... Something happened. It must have shook me to the core as I seemed to be transfixed on it. Then red lightning struck the town. In another dream, my best friend had died. Nothing apocalyptic about it. But then, it seemed that way, however, it was what else happened that was strange, the world was one of strange blurs that looked like a restaurant. A waiter came towards me with a plate with a rock on it. It was what appeared to be my own grave, with the date of 24th of October 2012. Well I'm not that old so I thought it strange that I would die so young, still not apocalyptic right? Now the most recent one was me at secondary school. Me, my best friend, and another mate were walking back to our houses when something tore an entire house apart. A tornado, which is not common for the UK. After these tornadoes we ran into a nearby street when we narrowly avoided a tornado, which is strange because I would have been sucked in anyway, Then meteors, large flaming balls of death rained from the sky, and we ran. Almost dancing and gracefully avoiding these rocks, and then I flew... Upwards... Like an Angel. But to a sky of blood. Now that I remember It, one of the shop windows had news stories predicting the end, and the date was 24th October. It chills me to even write this. Then it got bad... really bad. Dreams were no longer a place to escape the world... they were gateways to Hell, I saw people die, I saw my own family die, friends, familiar faces, and then. They were still moving... they were alive, but they felt nothing, which scared me as, because of it being a dream, neither did I. They moved with pace, not zombies, but more. Lost souls, they were directionless and without emotion. Next time the dream was... not there, I didn't dream... but instead, I heard something, a heavenly choir, followed by a loud sound of a horn. Then... I woke up. Apparently, I was in an abandoned office estate, Something that is very common in our neighboring town, Maidenhead. But this seemed... Strange, First there were birds that attacked us, large birds, falcon-sized, but they looked hungry, malnourished, I noticed that all of the greenery had gone from the town and the concrete was cracked as if an incredible amount of heat had hit it. Plus holes where dotted around the landscape, the sky was a clear blue, with no plane trails. It seemed like nature had taken us off the planet, I was accompanied by two guys who looked like they were on safari, camo and lots of pouches and survival gear adorned their safari camo jackets. When we got further into the city, one of the larger building collapsed, dust flew, car alarms alerted more birds. We ran into a nearby building and looked for water, which apparently was in short supply and, unknown to me, I had fainted six hours ago, supposedly from dehydration. We looked for ages... and then I saw her, a black haired girl running through the town, stirring the "new" wildlife that now inhabited this once cold and cloudy place. I ran out of the building, causing my escorts to shout and call me derogatory terms like idiot, moron, and "stupid bitch." I Ran into the Carpark that she took shelter in... But I couldn't find her... After hours of searching abandoned cars and the staff areas such as the security desk, I fell to the floor. Seeming to have fainted. Now my dreams are cluttered... they still happen but they are not as vivid as these, I will say if anything else happens, and if someone will actually read this. It might get a bit more... creepy. These dreams will probably haunt my mind for as long as I live, but venting them here might work. Category:Dreams/Sleep